


Baby you can drive my car

by PrincessLaLa



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Slapping, Blowjobs, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Loud Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex in a Car, ass grabbing, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLaLa/pseuds/PrincessLaLa
Summary: It was not often Haru loaned Akira and Yusuke one of her cars for a date and Akira decided the car wasn’t the only thing he was going to ride that night.





	

The streets of Tokyo late at night were often crowded, but to a small, sleek black sports car that was roaming the streets, all the traffic seemed to make way for it.

To Akira, who was at the drivers wheel, that set up was perfect as he kept leisurely driving through the streets to show off the city lights and sights to Yusuke on their date.

"That was really nice of Haru to loan us a car for our date." Akira remarked as he kept his eyes on the road and turned into a streets.

“I know.” Yusuke said. “She said she wanted us to have ‘The most Romantic Night Possible.’” He quoted. “And that apparently involved handing us a lot of cash and loaning us one of her family’s cars.”

“I mean, you deserve it.” Akira said as he stopped at a red light and briefly leaned to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek. “The art exhibition last night was a success. I’m so proud of you. Your works were really well-received.”

Yusuke blushed at his boyfriend’s praise as he turned his face away sheepishly. After all these months of dating, his heart still sometimes couldn’t handle Akira’s praise. Praise wasn’t a thing he had been that used to hearing and to hear it from his lover was something on a whole different level.

“Dinner was lovely though.” Yusuke commented to change the subject as he thought back to how Akira has treated him to a meal at a fancy restaurant earlier. “Thank you.” He whispered as he leaned forward once more to press another kiss to Akira’s cheek, taking his free hand and squeezing it as he did so.

“I’m glad you liked it.” Akira replied. “Like I said, you deserve it. I’m really proud of you.”

Yusuke hummed contentedly as he laid his hand on his boyfriend's thigh as he sat back in his seat.

“I’m still a little confused.” Yusuke said. “I don’t understand why she didn’t give us a driver.” He continued as Akira felt his boyfriend’s hand rest on his inner thigh.

“To be fair, she did say that she heard about this event at the very last minute and none of her usual drivers were able to do a last-minute job.” Akira pointed out. “But I could think of a few other reasons.” Akira said slyly as the thought about the hand resting on his inner thigh.

Yusuke gave Akira a look of confusion, seemingly unaware of what his hand on Akira’s inner thigh was doing to the brunet. “Like what?” He asked.

Akira blushed at the thought of having to explain what he meant. His boyfriend could still be so dense sometimes, even if they had been intimate several times before he still has a hard time of picking up hints.

“Like ummmm…” Akira began as he tried to think of the best way to phrase what he wanted to say.

Yusuke leaned over and pressed a kiss below his boyfriend’s ear, an action that muddled Akira’s thoughts even further.

Akira then felt Yusuke gently bite at his earlobe in a way that had him thinking that maybe he wasn’t as oblivious as he had been playing himself off to be earlier, and it was causing a stirring in his pants as he tried to keep himself focused on driving.

It started to get a bit much once Akira felt Yusuke lean in closer and squeeze his inner thigh as he licked and trailed kisses all the way down from his earlobe down to the base of his neck.

Unable to take the sexual frustration anymore, Akira pulled the car into a deserted back alley where nobody would find them and parked it.

Locking the doors, Akira climbed over to Yusuke’s seat, briefly sitting on his lap as he pushed the seat back and reclined it lower before he leaned over and tangled his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair and roughly pressed their lips together in a kiss. Yusuke complied instantly and let him in with a small sigh before he eventually separated.

“You’re such a tease.” Akira whispered into Yusuke's ear. “Take responsibility.”

Yusuke shivered as he tangled his hands through Akira’s hair. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean.” He said innocently enough.

In the half-light provided by the streetlight outside, Yusuke could see the smirk on his boyfriend’s face.

“Then I guess I’ll have to show you, won’t I?” Akira whispered before he pressed a kiss to the base of the blue-haired boy’s neck before he gently bit and sucked at it. Akira slowly trailed kisses back up along his boyfriend’s neck and all over his face while he gently undid all the buttons of the blue-haired boy's shirt and placed his hand on his bare chest. When Akira’s thumb brushed over Yusuke’s nipple, prompting a small whine from him, Akira gently felt over the rest of his boyfriend’s chest and down towards the waistband of his pants.

Gently squeezing Yusuke’s member, which was straining hard against his pants, Akira trailed a string of kisses all the way down from Yusuke’s neck to just above the waistband. He climbed down from Yusuke’s lap and off the seat, positioning himself in between his legs as he did so.

He quickly unzipped Yusuke's pants and gently teased his boyfriend’s already-hard member in its underwear, feeling its throbbing shape in his hands through the fabric while earning whines of pleasure from the blue-haired boy.

“Akira…” Yusuke panted pleadingly. “I-I can’t take it when you tease me like this.”

“You mean like this?” Akira said coyly as he gave him a gentle squeeze, which prompted a shallow gasp from Yusuke.

Akira finally moved aside the waistband to free his lover's member from the confines of his underwear, gently wrapping his hand around it as he did so, feeling along every single vein and sensitive bit of skin, prompting a series of ragged and hitched breaths from Yusuke that came out in visible puffs of air in the settling chilly air inside the car.

He gently ran his hand along the length of the throbbing member before he lowered his mouth to it. He started to lick all along the side of his boyfriends cock as he kept his eyes locked with his boyfriend’s. As Akira made eye contact, he noticed Yusuke’s face was blushing with embarrassment and arousal as he did. He trailed his tongue all along the veins as he gently pressed the tip with his thumb. He heard Yusuke harshly suck his breath in as he gently and teasingly licked at the tip. Akira swirled his tongue around the tip a couple more times until he finally wrapped his mouth around it and started slowly sliding the rest of his lover’s length into his mouth, the taste of his precum bitter in his mouth.

Akira had to admit, it was difficult to control his gag reflex as he slowly swallowed as much of his lover's member into his mouth as he could until it was touching the back of his throat. He didn’t have any sexual experience with anyone other than his boyfriend, but even he could tell that Yusuke had exceptional length as well as girth. He started to bob his head up and down as he eagerly licked the member inside his mouth.

Yusuke moaned louder and Akira felt him put his hands on his head and tightly grip his hair in response as he involuntarily bumped his hips and moved his member further into his boyfriend's mouth.

As Akira kept moving his head at the steady rhythm, he placed his hand around the base of the shaft and started gently twisting and moving his hand up and down, earning an even tighter grip in his hair and louder whines of pleasure.

Yusuke came with a loud moan, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut as Akira felt the hot, bitter liquid pour into his mouth.

Swallowing Yusuke's cum, Akira quickly climbed up to straddle his boyfriend's lap, pressing his lips against Yusuke's to let him taste himself as he tangled his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. Yusuke complied and opened his mouth to let him in as Akira ran his tongue along his teeth and teasingly darted his tongue into Yusuke’s mouth. Yusuke growled in agitation from the teasing as he moved his tongue deeper into Akira's mouth.

Akira could feel Yusuke slip a hand under his shirt, gently feeling his chest before his thumbs brushed over a nipple, causing him to shudder and make a stifled gasp.

Prompted by this action, Yusuke quickly unbuttoned the rest of his boyfriend’s shirt before he started sucking and licking at Akira’s nipple and leaving a trail of kisses and love bites all over his chest, causing Akira’s breathing to become more ragged as he started to feel increasingly more aroused.

Akira eventually removed himself from Yusuke as he quickly unbuckled his pants and underwear and removed them, throwing them on the floor as he did before he leaned forward and straddled his boyfriend once more.

“Do you have a condom?” He whispered into the blue-haired boy's ear.

Yusuke nodded as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, rifling through it until he found a small packet, which Akira eagerly took.

“I guess it’s a good thing that I took a condom from the box the last time we made love.” Yusuke said as Akira tore open the condom packet with his teeth.

“I guess you’re right.” Akira said distractedly as he moved aside and rolled the condom onto Yusuke’s length before he pressed a small kiss to his boyfriend’s lips to shush him.

With a series of gasps and hitched breaths, Akira slowly lowered himself down on Yusuke's erect member as Yusuke firmly squeezed his ass.

Once Yusuke was all the way in, Akira leaned forward to kiss him before he started gently moving his hips.

Yusuke responded immediately with a lot of hitched breaths and stifled moans as he felt his cock inside the warm, tight cavity, causing him to squeeze his boyfriend’s ass tighter, feeling the shape and size of its roundness in his hands “Akira… Akira you feel so good.” Yusuke moaned as his hips started bucking upwards into his boyfriend to try and match the pace of Akira’s movements. “I can feel you sucking me in…”

“Say my name.” Akira whispered into Yusuke’s ear, prompting a shiver from the blue-haired boy. “I want to hear you moan my name with that sexy deep voice of yours.” He growled as he placed one hand on his boyfriend's bare chest and gently rubbed at his nipple and placed the other hand on his own member as he moved his hand in time with his own hip movements.

Yusuke panted at the teasing contact at his sensitive nipple that was sending shivers down his spine as he tried to keep his movements steady. He squeezed Akira’s ass tighter in response.

“Yusuke…” Akira said. “Don’t just squeeze my ass. Spank me.”

Yusuke complied with the request, causing the other boy to cry out in pleasure as they continued moving their hips together, causing louder more moans and gasps from Akira.

“Yusuke I can feel you twitching inside me,” Akira breathed. “It feels so amazing.”

Yusuke felt his breath hitch as he heard another moan from his boyfriend as he continued moving his hips. He shifted himself into a more comfortable position in his back as he kept thrusting, the movement causing his member to reach deeper inside Akira.

Akira let out a loud moan as he felt Yusuke’s member hit his sweet spot. “Yusuke… Ahh! Right there, Move your hips faster.” He pleaded as he quickened his own pace, gasping and moaning loudly every time he felt his lover’s enormous cock pound ruthlessly into his sensitive spots. Akira moved his hand to the car seat to brace himself.

Yusuke complied to Akira’s request as he slapped Akira’s ass once more, loudly moaning Akira's name over and over again like a prayer.

Akira tried to stifle his own noises by trying to lean over and bite Yusuke’s shoulder, sinking his teeth in until the other boy let out a cry of pain, prompting him to unclench his teeth from the pale skin, leaving behind a very noticeable bite mark. Yusuke moved his hips faster and deeper.

“Nnnn... Ahh! Oh my god… Yusuke yes!” Akira moaned loudly, his breathing becoming so ragged and littered with moans that he was starting to become unable to speak properly. “Keep going…” He could feel the sweat drip down from his forehead and all the way down his face and drip onto his bare chest.

“Akira… Akira I think… I think I’m going to cum.” Yusuke whimpered as tears started forming in the corner of his eyes.

“I Think am too.” Akira managed to choke out in between his breathless gasps as he dug his fingernails into the soft leather of the car seat’s upholstery.

Right as Akira was about to cum, he suddenly heard a loud knocking at the car window.

"Yusuke, I think we should stop." Akira said as he abruptly stopped moving, the sensual mood suddenly killed for him by the disturbance as he saw a light being shone through the steamed-up window. "Someone seems to want to talk to us." He said worriedly as suddenly a million and one horror movie scenarios started popping into his head.

Despite the fact that he had just stopped moving, Akira immediately felt Yusuke’s muscles involuntarily freeze up below him as he arched his back and came anyway with a loud gasp just as the knocking got louder.

Ignoring the member inside of him for the time being, Akira quickly buttoned both his and Yusuke's shirts (the latter still in a slight post-orgasmic daze) and grabbed whatever articles of clothing he could find to cover up their lower parts as he sat himself upright. He didn't have much time to remove himself to put on his pants when he heard the car handle jiggle and a male voice saying "This is the police, open up!"

Akira wrapped a pair of pantlegs around his waist to hide his still-hard member as he frantically rolled down the window only to be stunned to see Goro of all people staring back at him with a flashlight in his hand.

Goro's wide-eyed expression matched Akira's in an equal amount of surprise, only to be followed by one of sheepish embarrassment as he recognized his friend in a state of obvious post-coital dishevelment, with his hair even messier than usual, his clothes all rumpled, and his glasses slightly skewed.

"Oh…" Goro said, suddenly feeling at a loss for words. "Hey Akira." He said awkwardly. "I guess I caught you at a bad time."

"I mean…" Akira said as he tried to find the words to form a decent excuse as he felt Yusuke shift underneath him.

"That is putting it bluntly." Yusuke interjected dazedly as he sat up, his hair more noticeably disheveled than even Akira's and his face still pink and glistening with sweat. "We were having a good PRIVATE moment until you interrupted it."

"Right…"The detective said, his face turning pink as the meaning behind Yusuke's words were clearly not lost on him. "Ahem," He said, clearing his throat awkwardly. "I just wanted to say that your car is parked illegally and we had a couple indecent exposure and noise complaints from passers-by and I just thought I’d check it out since I was in the area for an investigation." He paused. "But considering this is your first time.."

He stopped as he realized the accidental double-entendre he made. "I mean, first time with this kind of infraction… I'll just… umm… give you some time to get yourselves cleaned up and get out of here." Goro continued, his face beet-red as he looked away in embarrassment. "I'll let you off with a warning but I honestly hope this doesn't happen again."

"Th-thank you Goro." Akira said embarrassedly.

Goro just nodded and swiftly turned and started walking away.

"What do we do now?" Yusuke asked as Akira rolled up the window.

"You heard Goro." Akira said as he gently removed himself from Yusuke. “We should get cleaned up and get out of here.”

"You didn't get to cum." Yusuke said bluntly as he laid down again, gently pulling Akira down with him as he did.

"At the very least," He continued. "I can help get you off with my hands before we have to leave. You're still considerably hard so we can still make this work." He pointed out as he gently teased Akira by stroking the length of his half-hard member.

Akira bit his lip as stifled a moan at his boyfriend's teasing. "Yusuke I don't want us to get in trouble again." He said.

“We should wait until we get home before we do anything else.” Akira managed to stammer as he could practically feel himself start to come undone by the feeling of Yusuke’s rough hand moving along his length.

“Hmmmm?” Yusuke said as he leaned in to briefly give Akira a peck. “Do you think you’d be able to drive properly while your mind is still distracted with your arousal and thoughts of me though?”

Akira gritted his teeth as he felt himself get harder by the second in his boyfriend's firm grasp.

“Fuck….” He breathed. “Okay you win.” He said as he wrapped his legs tighter around Yusuke's torso.

Yusuke slowly wrapped his long, slender fingers around Akira’s length as he felt around the veins and gently touched his thumb to the tip of Akira’s member, prompting Akira to grit his teeth and breathe heavily from the teasing he was getting from Yusuke’s skilled, rough, artist hands.

Yusuke gently ran his hands up and down the shaft of his boyfriend’s member, slowly, then faster as Akira’s whines got louder and his breathing got more ragged and uneven in response. He leaned in to press a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, causing Akira to moan into the kiss as he kept his hand movements steady.

Akira came with a loud gasp, his efforts to keep his noise level down ultimately failing as he felt the euphoric waves of pleasure run through him as he spilled himself all over both his and Yusuke’s stomachs.

Akira collapsed onto Yusuke’s chest as he started panting again. His mind felt hazy as he slowly came down from the post-orgasm high he felt as he started snuggling in close to his boyfriend.

“Did I ever mention how sexy I think you are?” He asked softly as he reached his hand up to lazily trace his boyfriend’s jaw with his thumb.

“If I’m ‘sexy' what does that make you?” Yusuke asked as he lazily pressed a kiss into the brunet’s hair. “You’re downright beautiful.” He whispered.

“Shhh stop flattering me like this.” Akira said as he tried to keep the blush from rising to his cheeks. “You’ll give me a complex one of these days if you keep complimenting me like this.”

“I mean it.” Yusuke said as he gently ran his hands through Akira’s hair. “You are gorgeous.”

“Shush.” Akira said as he briefly kissed Yusuke before he sat up.

“What are you doing?” Yusuke asked, pouting as he suddenly felt the absence of his boyfriend’s warm body that wasn't pressed against his own anymore.

“We should probably get going.” Akira said as he reached into the glove compartment to try to find something to clean himself up with. “I REALLY don’t want us to get in trouble again.” He added as he pulled out a pack of tissues before he opened it and quickly cleaned himself off before he put on his clothes again. Yusuke followed suit, although very reluctantly.

"Let's do this all again in private when we get back to your place." Yusuke said eagerly as he zipped his pants back up.

“Maybe let’s do it in the private of my bedroom.” Akira chuckled before he noticed the messes on both his and Yusuke’s shirts. “And maybe after we’ve done some laundry too.” He added. He didn’t even want to mention the fact that they had both left a mess on the car upholstery that they’d have to clean up before they returned the car to Haru the next day. For the time being, Akira decided to focus on making sure he got himself and his boyfriend home safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Goro should change his last name from “Akechi” to “A-Grade Cockblock” lmfao. 
> 
> I literally could not unthink or undo the desire to write any of this when I saw this prompt: otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/150288168447/person-a-and-b-are-fucking-in-their-car-late-at
> 
> Anyway this was basically my first time (Heh…) publishing smut so please go easy on me
> 
> Also side note: The things I'd do to have a rich wingman friend like Haru. The things I'd do...


End file.
